Something Permanent
by InEverySingleWay
Summary: In a world where Percy didn't remember Annabeth, yet. 'Percy stood in between Octavian's gladius and the blonde girl's dagger, yelling a name that he didn't know, yet still felt familiar on his tongue -"Annabeth!"'. AU. Percabeth. One-Shot.


_***Something Permanent***_

_I remembered what she'd told me in New York, about building something permanent, and I thought - just maybe - we were off to a good start._

Percy scratched the SPQR tattoo on his right-hand wrist, watching the giant gold warship descend out of the fluffy white clouds. Juno had told him that he was Greek, that they had to join forces to defeat Gaea, but she still wouldn't give him his memories back. He didn't remember a thing from his past life, not even a name, nothing to hold onto.

The warship was now on the war-stricken field, with a large drawbridge-type-contraption opening to reveal what looks like a rag-tag gang of four demigods, but Percy had learnt the hard way not to judge a book by it's cover.

The first was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy, who seemed to draw a collective gasp from the Roman Army, followed by a blonde girl, with curly blonde hair and steel-grey-eyes that seemed to be looking right through him, _right at him_. He suddenly felt slightly nauseous.

Reyna stepped forward, looking just as regal even after the battle.

"Our Saving Grace has returned home, bringing some new _allies _with him"

Upon seeing a positive reaction, _the girl_ stepped next to Jason and a boy with elfish features and a girl that with hair in choppy braids flanked the pair.

Jason smiled, he looked relaxed, calm, in control.

"Hello Romans, I guess you know the situation our camps have been put into, I was sent to our Greek counterpart in exchange for their leader, Percy Jackson."

All heads swivelled to Percy, except the blonde Greek, who seemed to be actively avoiding his eyes.

"Yes, Jason and I were switched as a way to unite the camps; we must join them, to defeat a common threat"

"No!" piped up Octavian "Greece and Rome have been enemies for decades! These _graceus _would betray us at the drop of a hat"

Percy's eyes flashed dangerously, he didn't quite understand why, but that comment made him _angry_, Octavian made his way towards the blonde girl, followed by Percy.

Octavian unsheathed his sword; the girl already had a dagger out, a bronze dagger. Octavian went to strike first, something told Percy this girl could fight for herself, but something stronger told him to _protect her_. Percy stood in between Octavian's gladius and the blonde girl's dagger, yelling a name that he didn't know, yet still felt familiar on his tongue.

"Annabeth!"

Octavian stopped his blow, right before he sliced Percy in half, the girl's, Annabeth's, eyes showed a mix emotions –confusion, desperation, and, hope.

"I'm sorry" Percy blurted, vaguely in the direction of the girl "I don't know you, I don't know how I remember your name I…" he faltered, and Annabeth's eyes seemed to lose a little light, or was that just him?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Annabeth threw the small, sharp object as hard as she could, embedding it in the hard, dark wood of a tree. It was well past dark and if she wanted to make a good impression, she should probably be asleep, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

She came across the country to rescue her MIA boyfriend, who _didn't remember her_. He had blocked a gladius coming her way, yelled her name, told her he had no idea who she was, the avoided her for the rest of the night, not that she particularly wanted to find him right now.

She reached to throw another knife before realizing she was out, and grudgingly trudged forwards to find them. What she didn't expect however, was to see an onyx-haired, green-eyed demigod sitting on the dirt, leaning on a pine tree.

The boy who had promised something permanent, then disappeared while she slept.

She started to walk backwards, being as silent as possible, before effectively tripping over a tree root, she was getting rusty. Percy turned around, uncapping Riptide, which emitted a slightly blueish glow while it threatened Annabeth's life. Percy seemed to realize that she wasn't a monster, because he lowered his weapon and his mouth formed an 'o' shape

"Oh, uh, sorry"

Percy offered a hand to her, but she scowled in retaliation and made her own way up, Percy looked a little taken-aback.

"Did I, like, hurt you back at Camp-Half-Blood? 'Cos if I did I'm sorry"

Percy blurted, Annabeth tried to despise him at that moment but really couldn't.

"You didn't do anything to me at Camp-Half-Blood"

"Then why do you hate me?"

Annabeth scowled, she didn't hate him, but she wasn't particularly excited about their current _situation_.

"I don't, but it doesn't matter, you don't remember me"

Percy's facial expression implied he had pieced the pieces together, she was pissed because she was important to him, and he didn't know that.

"Oh" Percy looked down at the ground "should I?"

Percy knew it was a dumb question as soon as it came out of his mouth, it was confirmed when Annabeth stormed off into the woods with a gut-wrenching look of pain, directed at him.

"Annabeth! Wait up, I'm sorry"

Annabeth stopped abruptly and turned to face him, as he just caught himself from running into her.

"You don't even remember me! How in _Tartarus _don't you remember anything about me? All we went through, all we put up with from everyone, from our parents, everything I did for you, and all you know about me is my name! I was _literally_ your lifeline, now I'm just 'that blonde Greek girl'"

Annabeth looked almost as disappointed as she felt, Percy felt tingles run through his body, coursing from the small of his back.

"Wise Girl" he spurted out, without even thinking.

"What?"

"Wise Girl" he repeated, more sure of himself this time "I may not know who you are, but you're important, I know that"

Annabeth felt torn, she didn't know whether to leap into his arms or still be pissed for not _remembering her_.

"Just 'important' isn't good enough, Seaweed Brain"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Percy watched Annabeth from his seat in the Via Principia, she was discussing something with Jason in the far corner. He felt hot, for no real reason, and wanted to walk over in between the blonde haired, blue eyed, scar faced demigod, and something told him he had already dome something similar.

The ADHD part of his brain wondered why he didn't just say Jason, was there another blonde, blue-eyed, scarred demigod Annabeth shouldn't be standing next to?

Percy felt dizzy, his vision brightened and all he could see was white, which was quickly replaced by _Annabeth_.

He could taste blue icing, he saw the Empire State building light up his favourite colour, he felt drool on his chin, he could hear something about seaweed, and a kiss for luck, he could taste celery in his mouth, he saw the sunlight filtered through the blue water above him, he saw stormy grey and gold curls shimmer into thin air, he could taste falling ash and felt the smoothness of a painted wooden bead under his fingers. He could remember her, them, _us_.

He had promised something permanent, and then forgotten her.

He hoped he wasn't too late.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Annabeth sat down on the wooden table with a sigh; she had gone for a walk through New Rome's park to clear her head. So far, hadn't worked.

She was lost, honestly. She had planned for Percy to remember her, to still love her, when he didn't even know her _name_, she gave up on Plan A.

"Wise Girl!"

Annabeth scowled, only one person could call her that, and he didn't remember her. She turned around, expecting to see Leo, but was surprised, it wasn't Leo.

"Percy" she breathed "What are you doing here? Aren't you busy?" she glared in his direction.

He looked as if he had just won the lottery. His eyes were glistening, ever-changing like the sea, his hair was windswept and his smile was bright enough to blind.

"Shouldn't you give me a kiss, for luck? It's kind of a tradition, you know."

Annabeth's gaze melted, her brain was still trying to catch up to what her heart had already registered. He remembered her.

He was still here for her,  
Something permanent.


End file.
